


I Feel Too Much

by Death_as_a_Verb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is dead, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Sad, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_as_a_Verb/pseuds/Death_as_a_Verb
Summary: He just wants his angel back, is that too much to ask?This takes place after Cas dies at the end of season 12.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I Feel Too Much

Dean couldn’t feel. 

No, he could feel, that’s the problem. He was feeling too much. 

He always made fun of Sam for his “let’s sit in a circle and make flower crowns while talking about our feelings” mind set but the truth was, Dean was more emotional. 

Dean’s actions where almost always determined by anger or fear. Or pain. Or total and utter hopelessness. Like just a few moments Agar he told Jack he would kill him if he needed to. Why did he say that? Because when he looks at the kid he sees Cas. 

Cas and his trench coat and his wind blown hair and his gravelly voice and the way he walks and talks and does anything. 

But Cas is gone. Cas is.... God, Dean misses Cas so much.

And that’s why he’s drowning his feelings in whiskey. Because he misses Cas and why does anything matter if Cas isn’t there. 

Who told Cas he was aloud to die? He’s wasn’t aloud to fucking leave Dean here with Satans love child. He wasn’t aloud to fucking leave Dean. 

It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because Dean can’t feel anymore. No, no, he can feel it’s just the only thing he can feel is pain and how much he wants Cas back.

Not only that but mom’s gone too. Stuck in a wasteland. Sammy thinks they can get her back but it doesn’t matter. Cas isn’t here so it doesn’t matter.

Nothing fucking matters. 

He just wants his angel back, is that too much to ask? 

Dean feels useless. 

Dean can’t feel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
